Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 4 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 9 }{ 3 } $
Explanation: $ = 6 \times 4 + 2 \times 3 $ $ = 24 + 2 \times 3 $ $ = 24 + 6 $ $ = 30 $